<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandpa by BumbleBuzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703784">Grandpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz'>BumbleBuzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Li Shuwen best grandpa, No Angst, Please come home Mr. Li Shuwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master finds comfort in Li Shuwen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been a particularly bad day for Li Shuwen, but not really a good one either. It fell somewhere in between the two. Nothing notable had happened so far, although there was very little time left for anything to happen as everyone seemed to be settling down for the evening. Shuwen had resigned himself to a rare uneventful day in Chaldea - that is, until he heard a timid knock at his door.</p><p>“I’m coming,” he called as he came to the door, opening it to find Master waiting for him outside. “Ah, Master. How can I help you?”</p><p>“Can I come in for a little bit?” they asked quietly, their voice trembling. Shuwen instantly knew something was wrong.</p><p>“Of course,” he said, stepping out of the way to allow Master entry, closing the door behind them.</p><p>“Master, would it be out of line for me to say you don't seem well?” Shuwen asked cautiously, not wanting to upset them further.</p><p>“You would be right,” they sighed. “I'm sorry to bother you, but. Well I was hanging out with some of the King servants, but it got really loud, and it was just too much, so I just kinda instinctively came here.” Shuwen nodded as he listened.</p><p>“You're welcome to come here anytime you need a quiet place, Master,” he said. “Would you like me to fix you some tea?”</p><p>“That would be nice of you,” Master mumbled. “But you don't have to.”</p><p>“I was going to make some for myself anyway, so it's no trouble,” Shuwen said as he started to prepare the tea. “Were you having a good day up until now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Master said. “Could've been better, though.”</p><p>“Oh? How so?” Despite being busy making tea for himself and Master, Shuwen was listening intently.</p><p>“Well, it's always chaotic here, so I've gotten used to it. But it was really bad today in particular,” Master explained. “I don't know why I decided to hang out with the Kings. Everyone knows how they get.”</p><p>“I see. I'm sorry that happened to you, Master.”</p><p>“No, it's fine. It happens sometimes. And I know they don't mean to upset me,” Master added. “But I'm happy that I have people who offer their support. Like you.” Shuwen smiled to himself.</p><p>“I'm happy to help in any way I can,” he said. “That being said, is there something in particular I can do to help you now?”</p><p>“Tell me a story,” Master said after a pregnant pause.</p><p>“A story, eh? I'm sure I've got a few. Now, let's see... Ah, yes. How about this one?” Shuwen began to tell Master a story about something amusing his students had done. By the time he was finished, the tea was ready to be poured.</p><p>“I don't know why they would think to do that. Regardless, it gave me a laugh,” Shuwen concluded as he handed Master a cup and sat down beside them, pouring the tea. Master laughed, a slight smile gracing their face as Shuwen poured their tea.</p><p>“There's your smile,” Shuwen commented as he poured tea into his own cup. “Ka ka ka. That's what I like to see.” Master blushed and took a sip of their tea.</p><p>“Um, it's delicious. The tea,” they said, eager to change the subject.</p><p>“I'm glad you’re enjoying it.” The two fell into a comfortable silence, simply taking in each other's company. Even if they were technically his employer, Shuwen thought of his Master like family. Like a child or a grandchild. Thinking these thoughts, Shuwen couldn't help but smile fondly, almost not noticing Master inching closer to him. He pretended not to notice until they laid their head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Getting comfortable? I don't mind,” Shuwen added quickly as Master started up.</p><p>“Sorry, I should've asked first,” Master apologized. Shuwen shook his head.</p><p>“Like I said, I don't mind. Fall asleep on me for all I care. I want you to be happy.” Master slowly laid their head back down, closing their eyes after a moment. By the time Shuwen was finished with his tea, he realized Master really had dozed off. He set down his cup and carefully picked Master up in his arms, carrying them back to their room and laying them down on the bed without a care for what anyone would think. After turning the lights off, Shuwen carefully pulled the covers up over them, pausing before quickly kissing them on the forehead and turning back for the door.</p><p>“Shuwen...” Master's voice made the veteran stop dead in his tracks.</p><p>“Yes?” he answered, turning around to see them with the covers up over their face, their eyes barely peeking out.</p><p>“Come here,” they requested. Shuwen came to them, taking a knee beside the bed. Master snuck a hand out from underneath the blanket and reached for Shuwen’s, taking it and squeezing it three times.</p><p>“Will you be my grandpa?” Master muttered drowsily, nearly inaudible.</p><p>“Of course, Master,” Shuwen said, laughing softly.</p><p>“I love you.” Even with their face obscured, Shuwen could tell Master was smiling.</p><p>“I love you too,” he said, standing up. “Now you get some rest.” Master rolled over to face away from him, prompting Shuwen to leave their room and go back to his own.</p><p><em>“What would I do without them,”</em> he wondered fondly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>